


lost calls at three in the morning

by Skeliae Verat (Verat)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk calls, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, sentence block prompt, writeworld prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verat/pseuds/Skeliae%20Verat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’m drunk”, Steve says.<br/>“I’m sure you’re drunk”, Bucky replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost calls at three in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea came from [here](http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/26158870105/i-think-im-drunk). Also, Bucky is evil. Really, really evil. And I should stop writing under sugar effect but I can’t help it. I’m a hopeless cause.

Bucky is already sleeping when his phone starts to ring. He picks it half-asleep, half-awake and already knowing it’s Steve because Steve is the only person who calls him when he’s asleep.

“Is three-thirty in the morning, you moron. I was sleeping.” Bucky complains, rubbing his eyes.

In the other side of the line, the blonde boy sobs something that seems with a “'m sorry”, and Bucky shuts his eyes.

“Oh my fucking… You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

“I think I’m drunk”, Steve agrees.

“I’m sure you’re drunk”, Bucky replies, and sighs, preparing himself physically to rise. “Do you need me to pick you up?”

“Nah, ‘m home.”

Bucky rests his head in the pillow. _Thanks God_. At least he doesn't need to worry that Steve is going to die in an empty alley because he can be a really annoying drunk.

“Okay. Then… Why did you call me?”

“Don’t know. I’m lonely. Do you want me to hang up?”

“Nope. Just wondering. Why do you feel lonely?”

“Too cold.”, Steve complains.

“But... Blankets?" Bucky frowns. "I thought I made you buy some of them before the winter started.”

“You made. But you're not here. T‘s too cold without you here.”

Bucky closes his eyes.

“It’s cold without you here too.”

They stay quiet for a few minutes and...

“Bucky”, Steve whispers and he sounds shy.

“... Hm?”

“You know I love you, don’t you?”

Bucky smiles softly.

“Yeah, Stevie. I know.”

“Then why won’t you ask me out?”

Bucky actually laughs.

“Go to sleep. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

“You promise?”

“I promise, punk.”

“Jerk”, Steve whispers to the phone before he hang up.

He probably not going to remember it in the morning but Bucky smiles to his pillow anyway. They’re just going to talk about it when Steve’s ready and completely _sober_. And then, just then, he’ll ask the blonde out.


End file.
